A Quick Break
Log Title: A Quick Break Characters: Flipsides, Scales Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: July 10, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Scales and Flipsides play a bit while the machines are working. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 21:57:23 on Tuesday, 9 July 2019.' The autoclave is cooking samples, so Scales is... bored. She bats a little blue ball across the floor, then crouches, tail twitching. With a quiet 'rar!', the little dragon pounces the ball, rolling over with it and giving it a couple of gentle bites. Flipsides freezes in the entrance to the Medical Center, datapd grasped tightly in both hands as she just STARES at the fourlegged monste....errr.. at Scales pouncing and growling at a ball. Scales hears a noise, looks up from where she's lying on her back, then rolls to her feet and sits as if she wasn't just tumbling around like a kitten. "Uh, hi!" The blue ball rolls gently away. Flipsides shifts a bit, looking rather nervous as she grasps the datapad like a shield for a few moments longer then finally exhales and lowers it a bit before she mutters a bit, "He.. hello... wasn't expecting to see uhm.. you here. Like that.." Scales uhs and looks embarassed. "Well, I'm waiting for some things to finish so I was just… well.." Flipsides reaches out and idly toes the ball back towards Scales, still gripping the datapad in both hands. She closes her optics and centers herself, and you can see alot of her unease does seem to fade before she opens them again and smiles a tiny bit, "Uhm.. came by to see how things were going. I'm trying to keep a record going of how we're doing for those who can't contribute directly." Scales ohs! She curls a paw around the ball and pulls it in to rest her chest on it. "Well, chemical analysis takes a while." She huffs a puff of smoke. "Getting a pretty good map of this thing, so tryin' t'come up with ways to break it without damagin' th'people that have it." She looks over at her bench. "I have some pretty good notes- would you be archiving any of this for people later?" Flipsides looks down at her datapad before she answers after she checks some things first, "Two archives.. one that will contain general information, another for higher command that contains the more important details." She walks over to a seat then looks at the ball and seems to be thinking on something. Scales nods. "That's good. I've been lookin' inta th'Records with Glyph, seein' if anybody's worked on somethin' like this before. But it's been hard to find anythin' useful." Flipsides nods a bit, "From what I've found so far myself it seems a rather unique disease." Finally she taps a few commands into her datapad and it links with the local computers and starts to combine information and looks up, again looking at the ball, "This could take a bit while it colerates the information.. do you..uhm.. want to play ball?" Scales brightens. "Sure!" She stops leaning on the ball and sits behind it, then gives it a shove with a paw to roll it towards Flipsides. Flipsides moves a bit and kneels down on the floor.. she reaches out to roll it back when there is a slight pop of air and a little drone appears and bumps into the ball, pushing ot back to the big scary dragon. Flipsides grunts and waves her hand, the drone popping back out of view, "Sorry.. habit to use my drones." Scales cools, prancing back and crouching down behind the ball before headbutting it back towards Flipsides. "Drones are cool." Flipsides can't help but chuckle at Scale's antics, shaking her head a bit as she reaches down and slaps away the drone that pops in again, "Stop that!" She then nudges the ball back, giving it a little bit of a spin as she does. Scales follows the curve that the spin puts on the ball's path, choosing this time to shoulder check it before swiping a paw and sending it back. Flipsides smiles a bit more naturally as the ball gets sent back easily enough then hmmsss and gives it a pat as she sends it back.. and giving it a bit of a bounce this time, "I've heard you have been working really hard on this." Scales gallops back a bit, the better to get a bead on the bounce of the ball. She bats it a couple of times before she finally manages to capture it. "Well, yeah! I want people t'get better. I miss havin' Grimmy out an' about." She puts some oomph behind the ball to send it back. Flipsides pauses and almost misses the ball when it comes back at that answer, "You MISS Grimlock?" She stops the ball for a sec before she sends it back, giving it a good spin again so its path is odd, "He's so big... and scary. He'd eat a little Bot like me in one gulp." Scales chases after the ball, tumbling over it to grab and stop it. "Oh, but he's so strong! An' he's a dinosaur! Dinosaurs are neat." She heaves the ball so it bounces back. Flipsides tracks the bouncing ball and moves her hand under it so she catches it on her fingertips though it spins off quickly enough to fall back to the floor. A quick flick of her hand sends it bouncing higher then she intends, "Oops!" Scales ooohs. "Careful!" Her own lab bench is much lower than other people's, but if the ball is bouncing that high.. Flipsides flicks her hand and a drone pops in, tilting so it bounces the ball back down towards the minidragon, "Sorry.. got carried away there." Scales captures the ball in her paws, pausing again to lean on it. "Those're handy!" Flipsides smiles a bit, "They are.. they take care of me rather well since Im not very durable... or quick." She hears a beep and looks down at her pad, "Huh.. that went quicker then I thought." She sighs a bit and stands up, "I should go.. need to get these checked and filed before I'm done for the day." She smiles a bit and raises a hand to give a bit of a wave to Scales before she heads out of the center. Scales nods. "Come back anytime!" She goes to see how much time is left on the autoclave. Log session ending at 23:02:59 on Wednesday, 10 July 2019.